


FYI and LOL

by klaviergavout



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Texting, btw the characterisation is from the broadway musical, catcf group chat shenanigans!, except charlie will come in later on, which i love with my whole heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: bubblegum bitch: what's up tv?? it's me violetits teavee time: how the hell did you get my skype





	FYI and LOL

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friends ellie and theo who gave me lots of advice and wisdom while i was writing this, and who love the musical just as much as i do if not more. ily guys

_bubblegum bitch sent a message to its teavee time_

bubblegum bitch: what's up tv?? it's me violet  
its teavee time: how the hell did you get my skype  
bubblegum bitch: dude i added u ages ago when you posted ur skype un on twitter and told people to hit u up. u accepted my request but never messaged me??  
its teavee time: oh shit yeah  
its teavee time: why are you messaging me now then  
its teavee time: if i were you i wouldn't want to talk to the people who were there when you literally got blown up lmao  
bubblegum bitch: that's it i'm adding the others  
its teavee time: uh what.

 _bubblegumbitch added ChocolateLover01, Daddy's Girl_  
_bubblegum bitch renamed the group to "wonka contest losers represent"_

itsteaveetime: oh my god  
Daddy's Girl: Oh no  
ChocolateLover01: hi everyone :-D  
bubblegum bitch: hey guys!! me and mike here were just talking  
its teavee time: no we werent  
bubblegum bitch: and i thought it would be good for us all to talk about what happened to us instead of ignoring each other all the time. so i made a group chat  
its teavee time: wtf  
its teavee time: fun fact maybe im ignoring you bc i dont want to talk to you lol  
its teavee time: im out of here

_its teavee time has left_

ChocolateLover01: oh no, mike's gone :-(  
bubblegum bitch: guys. mike has like, 0 friends.  
bubblegum bitch: he'll ask me to add him back just you wait  
Daddy's Girl: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ChocolateLover01: that's kinda mean..  
bubblegum bitch: and he isn't??  
bubblegum bitch: besides i'm telling the truth!  
bubblegum bitch: he lives in freaking _idaho._  
bubblegum bitch: in the middle of n o w h e r e.  
bubblegum bitch: and he's only allowed out the house when he's with with his mom  
Daddy's Girl: Haha that's funny  
Daddy's Girl: I'm allowed outside on my own whenever I want  
ChocolateLover01: i know!! _we_ could be his friends :-D  
Daddy's Girl: No  
bubblegum bitch: no  
bubblegum bitch: well  
bubblegum bitch: maybe

*

_bubblegum bitch added its teavee time_

bubblegum bitch: sup guys ?? mike's back  
its teavee time: so are we gonna talk about the factory or what  
Daddy's Girl: Ugh, fine  
Daddy's Girl: But I don't want to talk about it for too long  
Daddy's Girl: It's a waste of my time  
bubblegum bitch: first off is everyone actually alright  
bubblegum bitch: like. veruca. augustus told me that you literally got torn apart ??  
Daddy's Girl: I hardly remember what happened after that  
Daddy's Girl: I probably fainted because I woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by Oompa-Loompas  
Daddy's Girl: Somehow they put me back together? But now, my joints are really stiff  
Daddy's Girl: I can't dance any more  
Daddy's Girl: It still hurts to walk  
bubblegum bitch: that's horrible  
bubblegum bitch: i'm sorry i was mean to you before  
Daddy's Girl: It's fine

*

bubblegum bitch: augustus what about you??  
bubblegum bitch: huh i guess he's not online  
its teavee time: probably eating again lmao  
bubblegum bitch: mike!! jeez!! we spoke about this  
bubblegum bitch: stop being an asshole  
its teavee time: whatever violet nobody cares!!!  
its teavee time: nobody cared when we were all together  
its teavee time: all of you hated me  
its teavee time: i hated all of you  
its teavee time: and that was it until i got shrunk ig  
bubblegum bitch: omg so _that's_ what happened to you??  
Daddy's Girl: You got shrunk? Wow  
its teavee time: yea  
its teavee time: im lucky im even able to text rn lol  
its teavee time: i used this machine that wonka built to put myself in a tv  
its teavee time: it was fun but ig i ignored the fact that the machine shrinks things to fit the tv screen  
its teavee time: when they finally got me out my mom took me home. didnt even stay to get help  
its teavee time: you guys all got fixed but you know what? i didnt, for a while  
its teavee time: i thought i was going to have to stay like that forever  
its teavee time: if you tell anyone, you're both dead, but. i was really scared  
its teavee time: luckily what wonka didnt realise was that his machine wasnt perfect  
its teavee time: the effects wear off after three weeks  
its teavee time: so my moms back to being disappointed in me now haha  
its teavee time: as per usual  
Daddy's Girl: I hate that man  
bubblegum bitch: me too  
its teavee time: me too

*

ChocolateLover01: sorry everyone, i had to go to the market :-(  
its teavee time: lmao you missed a lot  
ChocolateLover01: mike !! hello !!  
its teavee time: what, did you miss me or something  
ChocolateLover01: yes :-0  
bubblegum bitch: he did  
Daddy's Girl: He did  
ChocolateLover01: *we did :-D  
its teavee time: i regret coming back  
bubblegum bitch: you gonna leave again??  
its teavee time: uh  
its teavee time: idk  
its teavee time: maybe  
its teavee time: ill think about it

*

 _its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_

bubblegum bitch: oh my god mike stop sending dead memes it's 4am  
its teavee time: jokes on you violet. its 5am over here so i dont care  
its teavee time: and uh no these arent dead yet  
bubblegum bitch: dude u were banned from the internet for like. two months straight. they're dead  
its teavee time: fuck  
bubblegum bitch: watch ur language, michael television  
its teavee time: do not call me that ever again  
bubblegum bitch: or what, michael television???

 _its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "wonka contest losers represent"_

bubblegum bitch: NO  
bubblegum bitch: STOP SENDING _MEMES_  
its teavee time: i told you  
its teavee time: i told you and you didnt listen  
bubblegum bitch: i swear to god mike i will kick u out the chat  
its teavee time: try me

 _bubblegum bitch removed its teavee time from the group_  
_bubblegum bitch added its teavee time to the group_

its teavee time: point taken  
Daddy's Girl: I just woke up to this.  
Daddy's Girl: I can't believe we're all awake at the same time  
its teavee time: thats not true  
its teavee time: augustus is asleep  
ChocolateLover01: no i m notm  
bubblegum bitch: AUGUSTUS WHAT  
Daddy's Girl: Augustus, go to sleep, it's midnight for you  
ChocolateLover01: tht doesntmatter im not sleepy! :)-)  
its teavee time: lol hes so tired he cant even type right  
its teavee time: i know the feel

Daddy's Girl renamed the group to "Augustus Gloop needs to go to bed"

ChocolateLover01: no o o o guys stop

*

bubblegum bitch: excuse me hun but i once ate a piece of gum for one year straight so come talk to me when u end up with permanent jaw damage k thanks sweetie….  
bubblegum bitch: uh  
bubblegum bitch: whoops  
bubblegum bitch: wrong chat  
its teavee time: LMAO  
ChocolateLover01: haha!! x-D  
bubblegum bitch: WHATEVER  
bubblegum bitch: BESIDES  
bubblegum bitch: U CAN'T TALK, MIKE TEAVEE  
its teavee time: yes i can  
its teavee time: you have nothing on me  
bubblegum bitch: oh yes i do <3

bubblegum bitch sent a photo to "Augustus Gloop needs to go to bed"  
bubblegum bitch renamed the group to "haha, kinky ;)"

its teavee time: NO  
its teavee time: THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU  
its teavee time: AND PLUS IT WAS ABOUT A J O K E  
bubblegum bitch: I DON'T CARE  
bubblegum bitch: UR EXPOSED NOW  
bubblegum bitch: WE'RE EVEN  
its teavee time: **FUCK YOU VIOLET**  
bubblegum bitch: WATCH UR LANGUAGE, AUGUSTUS IS HERE  
ChocolateLover01: guys i am 12 !! it's okay to use swears, i don't mind  
ChocolateLover01: but what does kinky mean, though? :-0  
its teavee time: omfg  
its teavee time: uh  
its teavee time: violet you tell him

_its teavee time has left the group_

bubblegum bitch: GET BACK HERE MIKE TEAVEE  
Daddy's Girl: I hope you all know this is absolutely hilarious  
bubblegum bitch: WHATEVER

*

Daddy's Girl: I never thought I would ever say this  
Daddy's Girl: But I want to see you all in person again one day  
bubblegum bitch: me too ! <3  
ChocolateLover01: me three!!  
its teavee time: i dont really want to see _anyone_ in person ever again lmao  
its teavee time: but ig you guys wouldn't be that bad  
ChocolateLover01: yay mike :-D  
bubblegum bitch: omg does this mean we're friends now?????  
bubblegum bitch: have we _finally_ cracked open the stone cold heart of mike teavee?????  
its teavee time: watch it or ill leave for good this time  
bubblegum bitch: no you won't  
its teavee time: yeah i guess not

*

_its teavee time sent a message to bubblegum bitch_

its teavee time: did you mean what you said in the chat  
bubblegum bitch: what  
its teavee time: are we friends now  
bubblegum bitch: yeah!  
its teavee time: after all the shit ive said?  
bubblegum bitch: of course!!  
bubblegum bitch: none of us are that great anyways, mike  
bubblegum bitch: that's why we lost  
its teavee time: i guess so.  
its teavee time: thanks violet  
bubblegum bitch: youre welcome <3

*

 _its teavee time sent a photo to "haha, kinky ;)"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "haha, kinky ;)"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "haha, kinky ;)"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "haha, kinky ;)"_  
_its teavee time sent a photo to "haha, kinky ;)"_

bubblegum bitch: scratch that mike we are no longer friends


End file.
